Call it Home
by leytonunit930
Summary: A historic night where the newly graduated seniors promised to return is revisted when the whole Tree Hill Gang is reunited again after four years. Review please! Second AND Third chapter are posted! [In progress]
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So here's another story from me. Please review because this story actually holds some personal meaning to me and I really want to know your opinion. No bashing though, thanks! I own nothing by the way. Season 5, here we come!

Song: I'll Stand by You by Gina Glocksen

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you_

_And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you_

&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another historic night…" _

As Mouth's voice faded away into the dark, starry night, all that could be heard were the various yells and voices of the newly graduated Tree Hill Seniors. But maybe in four years, they would all be back here with new stories, new loves, and new obstacles awaiting them.

**4 Years Later**

As Coach Whitey walked through the different aisles of graves in the Tree Hill Memorial Cemetery, he paused in front of one particular grave. He gently kneeled down, placed a forget-me-not on the top of the grave, and began to cry. He lightly traced his fingers over the name engraved. Camilla. His Camilla. A love so strong that it even withstood death itself. Although, Camilla was no longer physically present, Coach Whitey's love for her never faltered.

On the other side of the cemetery, a woman walked through the cemetery until she found _his grave_. Holding the hand of a much younger child, she led them to his grave. Gently placing a lily on the grave, the younger child did the same.

"Mommy, does daddy ever get the flowers we leave for him?" the smaller child asked.

Karen Roe was raising her second child who would grow up without a father. However, Lily would not be as blessed as Lucas who had Keith. Nevertheless, the young girl had her own "Keith". She found him in Lucas, her big brother.

Karen knelt down and hugged the little girl. Her Lily. She wiped away the tears falling from her little girl's eyes and smiled. Her little eyes were so innocent, full of wonder and fascination, but still there was a glimpse of sadness.

"Of course daddy gets the flowers we leave for him, honey. Remember, this is our special way of communicating with Daddy since-"

"Daddy's in heaven now, right Mommy?"

Karen nodded and blinked back the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Give Daddy a kiss okay Lily?"

"You'll do it too Mommy, right?"

Together, mother and daughter placed a kiss in their palm and laid their palm gently on the marble top of the grave.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you Keith," Karen swallowed back a lump of tears waiting to emerge; "Our other boy is coming home today. You would be so proud of the man he's become Keith. He's just like you. Thank you for everything. For Lily, for making Lucas the man he is today, and for your love."

She grabbed the young girl's hands and together they walked back home. As they walked past the little lily garden Karen planted in front of her house, a gentle breeze went by. As Lily ran into the house, Karen whispered, "Keith."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So here's another story from me. Please review because this story actually holds some personal meaning to me and I really want to know your opinion. No bashing though, thanks! I own nothing by the way. Season 5, here we come!

Author's Note (6/27) Thank you for all the reviews! I am so glad that people like the story. I looked at the stats page and so many people looked at the story, but didn't review. I have to say I'm kinda disappointed. To all the people who reviewed, thank you again! This chapter is dedicated to you.

Song: Wait for You by Elliott Yamin

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know; so now I'm all alone_

A little girl climbed onto the sofa and pushed herself up so that she would be able to see the window. Her big brother would be coming home today. Although, he often came home to visit her and mommy, he would be staying at home longer this time. Her big brother's name was quickly becoming popular in the world of literature. He recently "published" his book right after graduating college or whatever that means; it's what Mommy said and Mommy's always right.

Before heading home, Lucas Scott stopped by the Tree Hill Cemetery and went to visit Keith Scott's grave. Although this man was just biologically his uncle, he meant more to Lucas than that. He was a father to Lucas, a man who supported and stood by his mother, and a man that was wrongfully murdered by his brother, Dan Scott. As Lucas approached the grave, he saw the lilies that were left there and knew his mother and sister had already visited that day. He crouched down and placed another lily into the pile.

"Hey Keith, it's me. I know I haven't been here for a while. Sorry about that. It's been really busy with the book, but that's not an excuse," a tear rolled down his cheek and he didn't bother to wipe it, "Lily's graduating tomorrow, preschool that is, but I know that Mom and I and Lily wish you could be here with us. I'm not gonna start the whole rant about how we could be the perfect family if it weren't for Dan, but like you always used to say, there's no use crying over spilled milk. Mom's okay; every time we talk, she tells me that she visited you and left two lilies: one for her and one for me. The café is doing well and mom and Deb are even talking about maybe making the café bigger or opening up another one in Chapel Hill. I'm doing okay. I still miss you and there are some really hard days, but I'm just trying to be the man you would want me to be. You wanna know something that nobody knows, even mom? I proposed three days ago. Can you believe it? She said yes. Don't act too surprised there old man. She doesn't want everybody to know yet, but we'll probably tell everyone after Lily's graduation. So, I'll be in town for awhile and I'll come back to visit you tomorrow, okay? We love you man." Lucas placed a hand on the grave and smiled. "Say hi to Jimmy for me."

With that, Lucas Scott walked back to his car and was getting ready to drive home when his cell phone rang.

"Hey you."

"Hey Luke! I'm on my way to your house so I should be there around an hour maybe?" 

"Okay, wait, why are you getting off of work early?"

"Well, (pause) I may have gotten the promotion that I've been eyeing for six months!!!!"

"Oh my god, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you baby. We have to celebrate tonight."

"Okay. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home now. Lily has no idea you're coming tonight. She'll be glad to have someone to play dress-up and dolls with now."

"Haha, Laugh all you want Scott. You're just angry that she's invited me to two tea parties and you've only been to one."

"Yeah, that's it. Drive carefully babe."

"'Kay, love you."

"Love you too."

Chuckling to himself, Lucas headed home.

&&&

"MOMMY!!!! LUCAS IS HERE!!!!," Lily yelled.

Karen quickly wiped her hands off with a kitchen dish towel and headed to the front door to greet her son.

Lucas quickly took his bag from the trunk and saw his little sister's anxious face smudged up against the front window. Before he could even try to find his key or knock, his mother had opened the door. Quickly being suffocated by his mother's hug, he felt someone tug at his shirt and looked down to see his little sister. Lifting her up, he spun her and squeezed her tight. "Looks like somebody missed her big brother," Karen beamed.

She quickly ushered Lucas who still was carrying Lily to the kitchen. "You must be hungry Lucas. I made apple pie. And Lily, if you want your big brother to eat, you're gonna have to get off of him sweetie." Lily frowned and pouted but finally relented and sat in the chair next to her brother.

Karen Roe had many hardships in her life, but observing her two kids at her kitchen table while her daughter kept talking a mile a minute and her older brother smiled and responded back just as enthusiastic as her brought a smile to Karen's face. It was all worth it; she knew Keith would be beaming if he saw this.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So here's another story from me. Please review because this story actually holds some personal meaning to me and I really want to know your opinion. No bashing though, thanks! I own nothing by the way. Season 5, here we come!

Author's Note (6/27) Here's the third chapter and Lucas' fiancé is finally revealed. I was going to post this on Wednesday to fill the gap of no One Tree Hill, but I will be in New York and I am not sure if I will have internet access. Hopefully people will like and review this chapter! For those of you wondering, what was Lucas' proposal like, that'll be in the next chapter.

Song: Closer by Travis

And when I see you then i know it will be next to me  
And when I need you then I know you will be there with me  
I'll never leave you 

Just need to get closer, closer  
Lean on me now

As soon as Lucas had entered the house, Karen knew something was up with him, but she had yet to figure out what was up with him. After Lucas had eaten, Lily had to get ready to go to a little Daisy meeting (first stage of Girl Scouts) which in turn allowed Karen some time for a one to one talk with Lucas.

"So…Luke…"

"I proposed."

"That's good- wait- what?"

"I proposed three days ago. Technically you aren't supposed to know because we don't want to steal Lily's thunder, but-"

"You couldn't help it." 

"Yeah," Lucas sheepishly grinned.

"I'm assuming by the grin on your face, she said yes."

"Yup. Um, mom, are you okay with this? I mean I know you probably think we're kinda young, but-"

Karen placed her hand on top of her son's to cut off his rambling. "Of course I'm okay with this Luke. I mean I already considered her part of the family and she makes you happy which is all I can ask of her." Karen leaned over to give her son a hug. Even though he hated to admit it, he was a momma's boy. Karen wasn't that shocked that Lucas had proposed; but she did think he wouldn't just blurt it out. Oh well, that was her son. She liked the girl Lucas would be marrying; she even thought of her as a second daughter. Whenever she had free time and Lucas had practice or something to do, she would visit and talk or help Karen or play with Lily. In fact Lily even thought of her as a big sister which made Karen and Lucas happy. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. But I am so excited for you and her."

"Mommy, I'm ready to go," Lily said standing in the doorway. Karen rose up and grabbed the little girl's hand. "This should only take about an hour Luke."

"Do you want me to cook anything or pick anything up?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll be back soon enough for me to cook dinner." With that Karen and Lily headed off to Lily's Girl Scout meeting.

&&&

About 10 minutes later as Lucas was getting settled into his room, he heard a car parking right by the house. Smiling, he walked outside and found his fiancé opening the trunk.

"Hey you."

"Lucas!" He walked towards her and she launched herself into his arms. He could smell her shampoo: lavender. He leaned in and he tilted her chin up and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. When they finally pulled apart, Lucas hid his face in her neck and started gentle kissing his way up her neck when she interrupted it by saying, "You told didn't you?"

"What?! No!"

"You did! Admit it! You have this guilty look on your face." She smirked at him.

"Fine!" she cheered triumphantly at being right, "I told her. I only did it because she was grilling me."

"Karen Roe does not grill. You blurted it out, didn't you?"

"Grr you woman for knowing too much about me." She giggled and leaned up to kiss him again.

After pulling apart, she smiled at him, "Its okay. I knew you were going to fold." He smiled and said, "I had to tell _someone _that I'm engaged to Peyton Sawyer." He grabbed all the grocery bags in her car and grabbed for her hand as they walked into the house.


End file.
